State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project (i.e., relevance to the mission of the agency). Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Describe the rationale and techniques you vt/ill use to pursue these goals. In addition, in two or three sentences, describe in plain, lay language the relevance ofthis research to public health. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential infonnation. The Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Kidney Cancer SPORE Biostatistics Core provides design and analytic support to SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and other Cores. The specific aims are to: 1. Provide biostatistical and computational biology expertise for the planning and design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of laboratory, genomic, animal, translational, clinical (including associated correlative studies), and epidemiological studies for SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and Cores. 2. Provide consultation on data collection, storage and quality assurance, statistics, and computational biology software and programs and to assist SPORE investigators to coordinate laboratory results with parameters and outcomes from clinical studies or clinical/translational research databases. 3. Provide short-term biostatistics and computational biology consulting to the entire group of SPORE investigators.